Gien Bunchō
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 4 |Intelligence = 2 |Politics = 2 |Charm = 2 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = neck length, black, white streaks on the right side |Eye Color = amber |Bust Size = above average |Equipment = armored gauntlets |Weapon of choice = straight sword (anime only) |Weapon of choice 2 = giant kanabō 鈍砕骨 ("blunt shattered bone") |Affiliation = Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 3 = St. Francesca Academy (1st year) |Relatives = deceased older sister |Relatives 2 = Hongō Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 3 = Several Co-wives |Visual Novel = SKM |Anime = Shin Koihime†Musō: Otome Tairan episode 4 |Seiyū = Hiromi Hirata (visual novel, anime) |theme = Shoku }} ; |Next word = Wei Yan - Wenchang}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Hiromi Hirata (visual novel, anime; credited as Hikaru Kaga in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :She's easily distinguished by her black hair with white streaks on the right side. A devoted bodyguard of Ryūbi. Has a tomboyish personality and seems to take exception to any kind of behavior that suggests affection or attraction, whether from people, or animals (such as Ryofu's dogs). :Initially hostile towards Kazuto and thinks of him as a perverted troublemaker, until she is "punished" by Batai in a very humiliating way (Batai tricks Gien into a well prepared snare trap, and then subjects her to tickle torture). At first denying it. Gi Route Go Route Moe Shōden :In Moe Shōden she mellows towards Kazuto quite significantly. She no longer overreacts towards his actions (perverted, accidental or otherwise) and even addresses him respectfully. When he is separated in an engagement, she immediately breaks formation to look for and rescue him. Later on she confesses her feelings for him and he accepts. Despite this, however, she still gets angry when he acts perverted (again, accidental or not) in public places. Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version :A warrior who was the apprentice of Gengan since a young age, she first starts out as one of her most trusted pupils, but when she was ambushed by bandits, she killed most of them without hesitation. Afterwards Gengan ties her sword to its scabbard with a paper string and makes her promise not to resort to violence without permission again. :Unfortunately, she lost her temper with the second encounter, and killed every last of them, thus decommissioning their bond, though she was given Gengan's weapon. Later joined Ryūbi on the quest to look for medicine due to her romantic feelings for Ryūbi, who (according to Gengan) is almost like the splitting image of her deceased older sister. Sengoku†Koihime X She appears in Kensuke's memories. Character Personality A girl who is very passionate about fighting, she is bad at communicating verbally. Sexuality She is very clueless about sex but starts getting better at it. Trivia *She leaves her shorts unzipped in the VN; in the anime her shorts are zipped up. *Her and Batai at first being hostile towards one another is a nod to Romance of the Three Kingdoms; in the novel, Wei Yan is killed by Ma Dai for alleged treason. *In the animated opening of ''Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~, ''Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru summon the weapons of various ''Koihime†Musō ''heroines as projectiles for her attack; among those is Gien's kanabō. *En'ya took the tenth place in the poll of the most popular character in the Shoku story company.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-syoku/special/vote/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Original Counterpart